Hechizos congelados
by nlilium
Summary: Pansy Parkinson/ Hermione Granger. Siempre estarán dispuestas a conocerlo todo, e incluso, por aburrimiento, de sentir esa minúscula fascinación hacia su eterna rival por saber qué hace allí, en vacaciones navideñas, todavía en Hogwarts.
1. Primer paso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si tuviera su fortuna haría de éste mundo, un mundo más gay (wiiiiii)  
**  
Puntos importantes**: La historia comienza en Navidades y, como es normal, irá siguiendo durante el curso complicándose la trama y llegando a salir de la escuela. La edad de Hermione, Pansy, Harry y Draco, y los de su curso es de **17 años**. A partir de ahí; Ginny, Luna, 16; Cho y varios personajes del Ejército de Dumbledore y la Brigada Inquisitorial los dejo en los 18, y alguno hay de 19 que le reduzco un año para que puedan salir en el fic.

-Se sitúan en un **Hogwarts dirigido por Umbridge** (es decir, como si el quinto libro fuera el séptimo en este fic), utilizo muchas referencias de los libros (y de las películas) y algunas las sigo, otras me las paso por ahí que para algo soy mía -con dos cojones, lo sé-, pero nada va a chirriar, todo proviene del mundo mágico y sigue su secuencia temporal, tranquilos (que os cuidaré muy bien). Ah, sí, todos los protagonistas principales son homosexuales, que ya que en los libros normales se esconden bajo las piedras pues hay que aprovechar los fanfics para dominar el mundo.

**Advertencia****:** Más adelante aparecerán insultos, escenas de tortura, sexo y muertes. Aparte, si no te sientes cómodo/a leyendo las afortunadas y desdichadas aventuras de lesbianas y gays divinos de la muerte, no continúes este fic. No va en broma, son demasiados divinos para ti.

**Muy importante: **Mimo con mucho cariño mis escritos. Una vez acabado cada capítulo, lo repaso varias veces para corregir faltas. Evidentemente, escribo por intuición y segurísimo de que me dejo varias (sobretodo en tema de le, la, conocido como leísmo y laísmo. He intentado corregirlo pero es muy complicado para mí y me confunde más, así que se lo dejo a la intuición) Pido perdón por adelantado puesto que no tengo un Betareader.

**Muy muy muy importante: **Si alguien está lo suficiente loco como para creer que merece la pena publicar este fic en otra página, tendrá que pedírmelo por privado, poner mi nick y dejar un link que lo dirija hasta aquí. Si alguien simplemente quiere recomendarlo o poner el link de ésta página en algún foro/web, tiene total libertad. Incluso me encantaría saberlo para chafardear dónde está metido :D

* * *

**Primeros pasos**

Hermione salió del Gran Comedor vacío con el regalo de Navidad de Ginny en brazos. Eran fiestas navideñas y, como cada año, todas las familias se reunían para olvidar los incesantes movimientos de Voldemort. Ron se hallaba junto con su hermana en la madriguera, Harry con los Dursley por obligación de sus tíos y de los demás no tenía información.

Apretó contra su pecho el regalo (un libro sobre curiosidades de magos famosos por sus descubrimientos) y exteriorizó un sonoro suspiro. En su mente, las constantes ideas para no aburrirse durante aquellos días no dejaban de volar. Maldijo por quinta vez a los jefes de sus padres.

—¡Eh! Vigila por dónde vas, inútil.

Hermione dio un brinco hacia atrás y miró sobresaltada a la joven que leía una revista en la salida al jardín de Hogwarts.

La Gryffindor se molestó al descubrir quién era.

—No deberías de estar sentada en medio de un sitio por donde pasa gente.

Pansy la miró por encima de su entretenimiento y alzó una ceja.

—No deberías de estar ausente y caminar como si tú fueras la única en este mundo.

Hermione se mordió la lengua. No podía quejarse, Parkinson tenía razón. "Por primera vez", pensó molesta.

Vio como su rival negaba con la cabeza y regresaba al mundo de las letras. Acto que la Leona vio mal.

—¿Por qué no estudias y dejas esa revista? Te iría mejor en los exámenes y no tendrías que ir amenazando a otros alumnos para que te hicieran los deberes.

La Slytherin suspiró de mala manera. Se levantó, asesinó con la mirada a la Leona y se adentró unos metros para sentarse en las escaleras. Granger, al no entender el porqué se había alejado y pensando que era por el frío, la siguió dispuesta a convencerla.

—Como te he dicho...

—Oye —cortó molesta—, si me he ido es para que no me hablaras, ¿o acaso no lo entiendes? —echó un vistazo a la expresión de Hermione —. Está claro que no.

La aludida levantó el rostro y apretó más el libro contra ella, indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Encima de que intentaba ayudar, la osaba rechazar con malas formas.

—Estudia —ordenó irritada—. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

Y dicho eso, se alejó a paso ligero. Pansy la miró estupefacta por aquella situación.

Durante eternos minutos observó a la joven alejarse hacia las afueras y dudó realmente en dejar la revista de lado. Jamás una simple orden la había influido tanto. Quizás, pensó ella, fue la mezcla de resignación y desespero de Granger por hacerla reaccionar.

Dirigió lentamente su vista a la foto de una famosa bruja creadora de pociones y, poco a poco, comenzó a leer las primeras palabras. Le costaba demasiado, no podía llegar a concentrarse por la reprimenda anterior. Tiró la revista lejos de ella y se acurrucó enfadada. "Maldita Granger, siempre metiendo sus narices donde no la llaman".

Se calmó mirando la lejana revista mientras pensaba en si repasar los apuntes o no. Se levantó, la recogió del suelo y la abrió con la mente más clara y sin la orden de la prefecta. Su lectura retornó a la velocidad normal en el primer instante.

Hermione observó dudosa la salida por la cual había pasado. Desde aquellos matorrales podía distinguir la figura de la Slytherin de pie.

Suspiró. Si hubiera caído en la cuenta de que afuera había una friolera ventisca, no hubiera salido para nada. Pero ahora no podía volver mientras estuviera allí su enemiga. El orgullo de Leona enfadada estaba presente en aquellos momentos, y eso, lo odiaba. Se acomodó a la vez que intentaba acumular calor corporal y esperó a la decisión de la Serpiente. Por desgracia suya, ésta se sentó entre la columna que formaba el arco de entrada y una estatua de piedra, a resguardo del frío y con vistas al exterior.

Hermione quiso morir, ahora ni siquiera podía moverse, puesto que Parkinson la vería salir de entre los arbustos y se burlaría hasta finales de curso. Supuso que "ratón de campo" o "Doña jardinera" serían los nuevos motes.

Arrancó una flor fastidiada y la volvió a colocar arrepentida de la acción. Sin duda, aquella mañana iba a ser muy larga.

"Se descubre un nuevo símbolo que servirá para descifrar nuevos textos de...". Bla, bla, bla, Pansy se burló y giró página.

"Nueva integrante en el grupo Weird Sisters". La serpiente se concentró en la noticia y apoyó el hombro en la pared. "Es guapa" calificaba, "le falla la nariz, aunque su estilo de vestir es bueno". Asintió al aceptar a la nueva integrante y pasó de hoja, dispuesta a devorar nuevos cotilleos y temas de conversación.

Media hora tardó Pansy en levantarse. Estiró su cuerpo todo lo que pudo y bostezó admirando el paisaje. Llevaba nevando quince minutos. Apoyó satisfecha sus manos en la cintura y decidió, en su interior, dar más tarde un paseo bajo la lluvia congelada con capas y capas de ropa. Sonrió ilusionada.

Un sonoro estornudo hizo fijarse de nuevo en el paisaje. Extrañada, siguió a la débil tos y encontró a una despistada Granger con las mejillas y nariz rojas por el frío y tiritando sin parar acurrucada tras unos arbustos. Su primera reacción fue prestarle su abrigo pero la rechazó por costumbre, evitando parar las sonoras carcajadas de alborozo e incredulidad.

Esa mañana, para Parkinson, fue perfecta. Le habían sentado estupendamente el relax a solas y aquellas risotadas.

La Gryffindor, en cambio, en aquellos momentos no sabía dónde meterse. Humillada y avergonzada, empujó a Pansy para entrar al castillo. El agarre a su brazo se lo impidió.

—Toma —dijo la Serpiente, todavía riendo. Le aproximó su abrigo— Espero que no te escondas debajo de él para que no te vea.

Y de nuevo, un aluvión de carcajadas contrastaban con el solitario paisaje. Hermione rechazó la ropa de un manotazo y se alejó. Pansy, después de secarse las lágrimas, la siguió brincando. Durante el trayecto, la situación se calmó y la Serpiente consiguió colocar el abrigo en sus hombros. Hermione volvió a rechazarlo.

—Ahora es cuando me dices que no tienes frío —se burló la Slytherin, insistiendo.

—Déjame.

—No tienes dignidad ya, así que no hagas tonterías.

Hermione calló y dejó que Parkinson la alcanzara.

—Te creía más inteligente, Granger, ¿salir en pleno invierno sin abrigo, en serio?

Ésta volvió a acelerar apretando los puños.

—Vale, vale, ya paro.

Anduvieron cinco minutos en tensión: Hermione en guardia por si Parkinson volvía a burlarse, y la Serpiente sonriendo con descaro, dispuesta a mofarse una vez más, ahora o más adelante.

—Bueeno... —Pansy dirigió su fingida mirada inocente hacia un lado, sin parar de sonreír. Hermione respiró preparada para atacar—Hace buen tiempo, ¿no crees? Un poco de fresco pero se puede soportar si se tiene sentido de la supervivencia... O se es un pelín inteligente, ¿sabías que los idiotas de los trolls saben diferenciar el frío del calor? Ya me temía que no, ese rasgo es una característica de seres sutilmente evolucionados, característica que careces, por cierto.

Se agachó al instante en el que su abrigo fue estampado contra su cara. Rió una vez más y quiso parar al ver el rostro de enfado de la Leona. Su expresión asesina no era nada graciosa, incluso cualquier Slytherin pararía al verla, pero Parkinson no lo hizo. Ni siquiera ella misma supo el porqué. Sabía que no era por arrogancia, ni por orgullo reptil, simplemente no podía controlar su risotada.

Hasta que un bofetón la calló.

Se quedó quieta, sin sonreír ni mostrar cualquier mueca que exteriorizara lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Quizás era que la sorpresa no la dejaba reaccionar.

Sin regresar al puesto inicial, puesto que tenía la cara girada por el golpe, la miró de reojo y vio cómo en el rostro de su agresora pasaban diferentes sentimientos. Del enfado, al arrepentimiento. Advirtió los pasos confusos de Granger hacia atrás, hacia las escaleras dispuesta a correr por miedo a una represalia. Pansy no supo qué hacer, si decirle algo para romper la tensión como "Suerte que no me has dado un puñetazo como a Draco" o hacer lo que Doña perfecta esperaba, devolverle el golpe.

De una cosa estaba segura, y era que en esos minutos nunca antes había tenido tantas sorpresas juntas, porque ahora estaba desconcertada al dudar en si comenzar una pelea, cosa que si hubiera sido otra persona, la hubiera atacado al segundo. Pero no era cualquiera, era Hermione Granger, y si alguien como ella te llegaba a atacar, un buen motivo habría.

Sí, era eso, pensó Parkinson, el simple hecho de que, por una vez, había cruzado el límite de la paciencia de la Leona, y eso era un hecho que la confundía. Y por supuesto, no hacía falta mantener una reputación en un lugar donde no se encontraba nadie.

Aun así, al ver que la come-libros empezaba a girarse para huir rápido, le agarró del cuello de su túnica y la obligó únicamente a mirarla a la cara, a los ojos. O a la nariz, que era donde estaba mirando Granger por el miedo de saber qué encontraría en aquellas pupilas.

La soltó y mantuvo una posición rígida. Hermione la interpretó como un "Vete ahora mismo y olvidaré lo que ha pasado". La Leona suspiró al tiempo que se alejaba y, justo en el momento en que pisaba un escalón hacia su preciada seguridad, notó un tirón en la falda. Al girarse agachada para no caerse, recibió un ligero golpe en su cabeza como advertencia.

—Has tenido suerte de que no haya nadie, la próxima vez acabarás en el suelo con el uniforme roto y sangrando.

Hermione asintió, temerosa.

—No era mi intención golpearte tan fuerte. Fueron los nervios y el momento, e-es decir, llevaba mucho tiempo pasando frío para que no te burlaras y después me encontraste y-y... Lo siento, sé que no tiene excusa...

—Ya, puede que "sin querer" algún día acabes mal. No soy Draco, yo no me voy así por las buenas por haber recibido un golpe. Si recibo uno, devuelvo otro, y si hace falta empiezo una pelea aunque acabe mal ¿Te ha quedado claro, Doña jardinera?

Asintió. Y en cuanto Parkinson volvió a dejarla libre, se precipitó hacia su Sala Común hasta la hora de la comida. "Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea", repetía sin descanso.

Pansy sólo suspiró observándola con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

No actualizo este fic desde hace muuucho tiempo. Los capitulo los tengo escritos desde 2012-13, pero **estoy acabando la historia** actualmente (2014) para comenzar a subirla una vez esté finalizada. Como es evidente, durante estos años mi forma de redactar ha cambiado bastante así que os aseguro que la historia irá tomando color y forma a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos. Al fin y al cabo, han sido años de parón en actualizar pero no de ir escribiendo y pensando tramas.


	2. Segundo paso

**La disputa**

Hubiera preferido estar mil veces antes en un campo de Quidditch donde todas las Bludgers fueran hacia ella, que soportar de nuevo aquella situación. Maldita la hora en que la pegó, ¡Ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara!

Hermione extendió el brazo y se sirvió jugo de calabaza. En el momento de acercar el vaso a sus labios e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de Slytherins de la mesa del Gran Comedor. Eran unos diez o quince, pocos en comparación con las otras Casas que sobrepasaban los veinte.

La Gryffindor estaba apartada del reducido grupo de Leones de primer año y, por supuesto, en aquellas condiciones no se sentía sola mientras desayunaba. Su cabeza ya tenía bastantes problemas como para preocuparse de aquello.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff también la ocupaban alumnos de primero y segundo, y en la de Ravenclaw gente de primero, tercero, alguno de quinto y, para sorpresa de Hermione, el grupito de Cho Chang. Continuó bebiendo frunciendo extrañada el entrecejo. Cho la descubrió y saludó con una sonrisa provocando que tragara mal y tosiera, teniendo que desviar la mirada abochornada. Definitivamente, eso no se lo esperaba.

Clavó su vista en el plato medio lleno y comenzó a retirar los alimentos que no le gustaban, apoyando su cabeza en la palma izquierda. Suspiró, ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces lo hizo aquella mañana.

Inconscientemente, miró al techo de arriba al notar las miradas de la gente curiosa y vio caer copos de nieve. Sonrió con ironía. "Con lo bien que estaría en la Madriguera con la familia Weasley o con mis padres cerca de la chimenea...". Alejó el plato de ella y se levantó con todas las miradas tras de sí. Antes de llegar al portón, estornudó. Cho le dijo algo, pero no llegó a entenderla y salió de aquella sala llena de interrogadores.

Ser del trío más famoso de Hogwarts no ayudaba en nada al estar sola en aquel castillo. Todos los rumores se resumían en ellos tres, mejor dicho, en las relaciones amorosas de Harry, pero cuando sólo quedaba un integrante y éste era Hermione Granger, la cosa se complicaba. Todos los cotillas intentarían aprovecharse de la ausencia de sus amigos (y de su guarda-espalda personal, Ginny), para interrogarla sobre las últimas novedades del grupo. Y, como era de suponer, ella lo detestaba.

Quedó estática en el amplio pasillo y pensó dónde dirigirse: si hacia las afueras, su Sala Común o a la biblioteca. Y siendo ella como es, desechó la primera por el frío, la segunda por los jóvenes cotillas y la tercera porque allí era su sitio habitual, y por lo tanto sería el primer lugar donde irían todos a buscarla.

¿Acaso no había ningún rincón más en Hogwarts? Qué pregunta más estúpida. Agobiada, decidió sentarse en un peldaño de la escalera principal para decidir sin prisa.

Dentro del Gran Comedor, en la mesa de Slytherin, dos chicos se peleaban por saber quién era el mejor equipo de Quidditch Internacional. A su izquierda, se hallaban los demás, y, justo en medio del grupo de las jóvenes serpientes, estaba Pansy, aburrida a más no poder y agobiada de las incesantes alabanzas hacia su persona al pertenecer al grupo de Draco.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo una chica de primero al ver salir a Granger —. Parece ser que la sangre sucia está triste porque ni siquiera sus padres la soportan.

Un coro de risas la siguió.

—Podríamos hacerle una visita más tarde.

—O ahora mismo —contestó otra, con ganas de reír.

—¿O qué tal si os calláis y dejáis comer en paz? —replicó Pansy.

Todas obedecieron confusas.

—¿No quieres ir a molestarle? Si tú siempre has...

Calló en cuanto advirtió la mirada de la Slytherin mayor. Ésta tenía la leve sospecha de que la palabra "molestar" para ellas, era diferente a la suya.

—Vamos nosotras, entonces... —esperó a la afirmación de Pansy. Al no recibir ningún gesto, puesto que esta seguía comiendo, se levantó y todas la siguieron.

Pansy bufó molesta y bebió un sorbo de... ¿de qué diablos era eso? ¿meado de duende?. Durante esos segundos de tortura para su paladar, distinguió un objeto en la mesa de Gryffindor, exactamente donde Granger estuvo.

El vello de Hermione se erizó al descubrir a un grupo de cuatro Slytherins salir del comedor. Al igual que la gente aprovecharía para preguntar, otros lo harían para meterse con ella.

Se irguió alarmada e intentó huir con dignidad. Casi.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí —saludó la que parecía la líder. Una chica de cuarto o tercer año, pelo caoba y rostro malévolo—. ¡Si es nuestra queridísima sabelotodo! ¿Dónde están ahora tus amiguitos?

—¿Nos conocemos de algo? —inquirió Hermione, dispuesta a salir sin heridas.

—Sí, he aparecido en tus peores pesadillas.

Las Serpientes rieron y la acorralaron presionando con su presencia.

—¡Pero mira qué pelo! ¿En tu casa no existen los champús, sangre sucia?

—Puede que sean más pobres que los Weasley, incluso.

—¿Qué? ¿Es eso posible?

—Cariño, fíjate en su pelo y luego opina.

Hubo un momento de silencio para mirarla y volvieron a reír. Hermione se quedó callada, no le gustaban las peleas y menos que se metieran con ella, pero a pesar de ser más grande, esa banda de cobardes la superaban en cantidad. Sólo tenía que aguantar las críticas sin parecer débil...

—Oh, Merlín, mirad sus uñas.

—¡Qué asco! ¿Te las muerdes, Granger? ¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad y necesitas encender una luz?

—Si eso os da asco mirad sus medias ¡Están llenas de barro!

—¿Barro? Yo creo que es algo más... orgánico y apestoso.

Rieron con fuerza y las carcajadas se clavaron en la mente de la Leona. "Sé fuerte, Hermione, no llores, sabes que no es verdad lo que dicen, sabes perfectamente que... ¡Oh, no! No llores, por favor, no dejes que vean tus lágrimas. ¡Son simplemente palabras!"

—Sangre sucia asquerosa, no tendrías que estar aquí.

—Tú tampoco —contestó ella.

Todas la miraron sorprendidas. Durante unos momentos, la Gryffindor pensó que había hecho bien, hasta que distinguió, desde atrás de su flequillo, las caras sádicas de las Serpientes.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Yo...

—¡Contéstale!

—¡Eso!

Una la empujó y chocó contra otra. Ahí empezaron a tratarle como una pelota. En un momento dado, Hermione respondió y tiró a una al suelo. Mal asunto.

Notó como la tiraban del pelo y tuvo que arrodillarse a la fuerza. Empezó a enfadarse, sabía que de allí no se iría sin heridas, pero al menos con algo de orgullo. O eso pensaba ella hasta que la sujetaron las manos y la abofetearon con fuerza. La primera bofetada dolió, pero no tanto como la segunda que vio cómo la mano iba hacia su mejilla. Tuvo miedo de que empezaran a pegarle puñetazos.

Era increíble que, en una escuela de magia, también ocurrieran esas cosas. Jamás hubiera pensado que llegarían a lo físico, ni siquiera sacaron sus varitas para atacar. Pero ella, por lo menos, intentaría defenderse:

—¡Expul...!

La líder rió y le enseñó la varita, _su _varita.

—Vamos a llevarle a fuera.

Asintieron y la arrastraron de los brazos tapándole la boca. Una de ellas la intentó arrastrar de los pelos. El orgullo de León estaba herido pero el de Granger, no. Paró en seco y dio una patada a su captora. Al tener las manos libres, agarró su varita empujando a la líder y le lanzó un hechizo que le hizo crecer pelo facial. Todas desenfundaron sus varitas y la Leona se desplazó hacia su derecha en guardia. Un paso,... dos,... y... ___¡Flipendo!_

Las Slytherins atacaron sin protegerse y a una le dio de pleno. Al chocar contra la pared, la muñeca se le torció dejándola inutilizable por el agudo dolor. Hermione dio un brinco hacia atrás, se cubrió y espetó el preferido de Ginny. Una chica rubia se lo tragó y otra recibió un ___Tragababosas_. En cuestión de segundos, todas estuvieron ocupadas con sus problemas. La líder gritaba sin parar al no conseguir que el pelo parase de crecer. De longitud, su barba y bigote ya eran como los del profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos satisfecha y miró a cada una, cerciorándose de que se dieran cuenta de su orgullo, alegría y seguridad. Notaba cómo una devastadora satisfacción le recorría la mente.

Era extraordinaria esa sensación de dominio y respeto, veía que la miraban suplicando, casi besando sus pies y pidiéndole que parase. Tenía a todas bajo control y su sonrisa se hacía notable al pensar que esas jóvenes no volverían a molestarle. Y pensó, seriamente, que al próximo ataque hacia su persona, devolvería el golpe con brutalidad.

Quiso castigarles más y se acordó de otro conjuro. Alzó su varita.

—Ya basta.

Pansy la agarraba su arma desde detrás de ella.

—¡Suéltame! —intentó conseguir movilidad sacudiendo el brazo, pero las Serpientes se alejaron llorando hacia la enfermería.

—Déjalas ir.

—¡¿Por qué?! Ellas me atacaron, me humillaron.

—Ya tienen suficiente, Granger.

Hermione se retorció pero no consiguió nada. Pansy apenas se movió del lugar, únicamente aprovechó que estaba tras la espalda de la Gryffindor para bloquear sus sacudidas.

—¡No! Quiero que sufran lo mismo que yo —sollozó gritando—. No tienes ni idea por lo que he tenido que pasar por culpa de vuestro estúpido juego de ser superiores en todo. Ahora yo reclamo mis minutos de venganza.

—Vengarte no te servirá de nada, Granger. ¿Quieres ser uno de nosotros? —Hermione paró en seco, girando el rostro y mirándola sorprendida— ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué en Slytherin hay tanto idiota? Es porque se nos da una oportunidad de poder y nos pasa como a ti. Nos emborrachamos con algo inexistente que creemos vital para sentirnos bien. ¿Quieres castigarles más? Adelante, tú misma, después de quedarte tranquila, utiliza un___Crucio _para sentirte mejor y báñate en sus gritos de piedad. Después iré yo a visitarte a Azkaban y te buscaré por el nombre de Hermione Lestrange.

Pansy fue soltando lentamente la varita, tentando el terreno y manteniendo la mirada. Hermione seguía enfadada mirando las escaleras.

—No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso —murmuró, abrumada por notar el cuerpo de la Slytherin en su espalda sujetando con fuerza sus dos brazos —. Has estado haciendo lo mismo que yo y ellas todos estos años.

—Lo sé, pero creía que con los sermones que vas dando a la gente para que estudie, tenías un mínimo de inteligencia en ese cerebro para no volverte una acosadora. Bastante patética si después te vas a arrepentir, por cierto.

La Gryffindor la miró mal y dio media vuelta al percibir su liberación.

—Ten —le ofreció Parkinson, antes de que se fuera—, y recuerda que los malos somos nosotros, no hay necesidad de que tú lo seas. Así que ni se te ocurra intentar quitarme el papel de la mala de la película, es mío, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Hermione vio ante ella su preciado regalo, el libro de curiosidades. Lo abrazó, se lo agradeció mentalmente y se fue.

Pansy la siguió durante un rato hasta el segundo piso, después entró a la enfermería. Pomfrey se había ido a buscar plantas y las Slytherins estaban curadas, excepto la que recibió el___tragababosas_, que estaba vomitando alejada de las demás. No pudo evitar reír en su interior. Se dirigió al grupo con una ácida mirada.

—Panda de cobardes —espetó—, esa forma de pegar a alguien sólo lo hacen los muggles, ¿o quizá queréis que los Slytherins os enseñen a base de duelos donde vosotras no podáis utilizar la varita?

Las acosadoras dieron un paso hacia atrás, sorprendidas.

—Si no se hubiera defendido, ahora ella estaría aquí y no nosotras —malinterpretó la líder.

Pansy sólo atinó a alzar una ceja. Al llegar, dio un tirón a la chica que estaba encima de una cama y le dio una dolorosa bofetada.

—¿Alguna vez habéis visto a un Slytherin pegar de esa forma al retar a otro? Dais vergüenza ajena.

—Pero ella...

—Y lo que más me jode es que ella siendo sangre sucia peleara como una verdadera maga, a base de hechizos y no de bofetadas ñoñas.

—Creíamos que daba igual la forma de ganar —sollozó una chica rubia.

—Hay formas y formas, inútiles. Erais cuatro y sólo se os ocurre pegarla para demostrar superioridad. Si veis que en un duelo no podéis ganar, insultáis y os vais.

La líder mantenía una mano en su mejilla, intentando aplacar el dolor del bofetón. Parkinson acercó los labios a su oído, estrujando con ímpetu el cuello de la camisa durante el agarre.

—La próxima vez que hagas una cosa como esta a cualquier alumno de Hogwarts, te arrepentirás el resto de toda tu maldita vida —siseó con sed de venganza— ¿Te ha quedado claro? Gana en un duelo oral o mágico, pero no hagas la tontería de perder en tres segundos —alejó el rostro y colocó la mano libre en su cadera—. Tenéis mucho que aprender todavía, por lo que he visto.

La soltó y saboreó el miedo en aquella figura. Sin previo aviso, su compañera de Casa rompió a llorar. "¿Pero qué...?".

—Perdóname —gimoteó la líder—, sólo quería demostrar que podía ser como tú.

—¿Yo?!

—Quiero demostrarles a todos que soy fuerte como tú y que nadie puede vencerme, y...

Pansy no la escuchaba, sentía su murmuro a la lejanía pero le era imposible tragar esas palabras. Quizás Granger tenía razón: los Slytherins odiaban al trío dorado por su grupo. Si eso fuera cierto, por esa regla de tres, es como si ella misma hubiera atacado a la come-libros. Y lo peor, habría perdido. "No, no, no soy como esa niñata", se autoconvencía, "Soy una completa Slytherin, fría, calculadora, ambiciosa, insensible... perfecta".

Notó un abrazo y no respondió, estaba ausente.

Tenía que comprobar con urgencia si era más fuerte que Granger.

Al volver a la realidad, apartó de un empujón a la joven llorona, que ante el rechazo, se derrumbó aún más. Sus amigas no sabían qué hacer.

—¡Joder —espetó la mayor—, tengo toda la túnica llena de babas!

El llanto no cesaba y Pansy bufó. "Lo que hay que hacer..."

—Un Slytherin jamás llora delante de la gente, ni pide perdón y, sobretodo, jamás debe perder hasta que se hayan utilizado todos los métodos, excepto la gilipollez que habéis hecho antes. Es para mataros.

Dicho eso, de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo de bordes plateados y le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza.

—Inevitablemente —continuó—, hay momentos excepcionales como este.

Esbozó una sonrisa amable y se fue de allí. Todas las presentes admiraron el vuelo de su capa. Al cruzar la puerta, su rostro volvió a ser serio. "Un Slytherin no muestra su forma de ser, sólo máscaras realistas y capaces de engañar".

Hermione respiró profundamente aquel olor a libro antiguo. Se adentró a la biblioteca admirando el solitario lugar.

—Buenas tardes, señora Pince.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger, y felices fiestas.

—Igualmente —sonrió y caminó hasta un pasillo al azar.

En ese lugar se sentía muy bien. Solitario, silencioso, lleno de misterios y aventuras en cada libro. Una leve tristeza se apoderaba de ella al pensar que jamás podría acabar de leerlos todos, pero la olvidaba cuando estaba en su propio mundo, en su mente e imaginación. Y, en el único lugar en el que no estaba en guardia y podía viajar sin interrupciones, era ese. Su querida biblioteca.

Cerró los ojos, dejó la mente en blanco y se desplazó por el pasillo totalmente oscuro. Sus dedos tocaban los lomos de los libros y tarareaba una canción inventada y con melodía infantil. Estaba feliz en aquel recinto ya que de la puerta no pasaba ninguna preocupación personal, y, por supuesto, aquel incidente con las Serpientes no entró junto a ella. Continuó andando, incluso brincando. Hasta que oyó una débil risa. No abrió los ojos y esperó. ¡Tal vez fuera de la ogro malvada de su historia imaginaria!

No, alguien imaginario no podría haber tocado un hombro. Dio un chillido asustada y se giró buscando al causante.

—¿Parkinson?!

—Siento interrumpir tu momento, pero ahora mismo estás bloqueando mi camino para escoger un libro, si me permites...

Hermione se apartó ruborizada y entrecerró los ojos para averiguar quién era. Claramente, Parkinson no.

—¿Cho...? —preguntó, poco convencida.

La figura se enderezó después de elegir un libro cercano al suelo, y lo abrió. Sin mirarla, le regaló una preciosa sonrisa.

—Parece ser que Parkinson te tiene muy... ocupada —comentó, con voz suave.

—Sólo tuve unos problemas con Slytherins y...

—Ah, ¿fuiste tú quien hechizó a aquellas de cuarto año? —Su voz denotaba sorpresa.

—Sí...

Cho cerró el libro y pareció meditar. Lo devolvió a su sitio cuidadosamente.

—¿Es grave? —dijo al fin.

—¿El qué?

—El problema con ellas.

—Oh, no, no,... creo.

La asiática la miró divertida, sin llegar a reírse ni a burlarse.

—Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta, pero estás sola.

—Sí, algo intuía —ironizó.

Cho continuó caminando y mirando libros, algo difícil por la carencia de luz. Aun así, iba cogiendo alguno, abriendo y dejando, mientras andaba con lentitud.

Hermione la vigilaba de cerca, atenta por si comenzaba a hablar. Maldijo por dentro a la Ravenclaw. Eso de caminar al haber dejado una conversación sin terminar era una técnica ruin para conseguir llevar a alguien hacia algún lugar o para mantener su máxima atención. Paró en seco al darse cuenta.

—Deberás solucionar tú misma los problemas que te ataquen, estos días no servirá huir de ellos.

—Eso también lo sé —Y de nuevo, Hermione continuó andando junto a la asiática.

Cho sonrió para sí misma. La Leona era fácil de manejar por su temperamento.

—El único sitio seguro sería tu Sala Común, pero si las Slytherins quisieran atacarte te esperarían en el Gran Comedor, y, claro está, debes ir para comer.

—Es lógico, también lo había pensado.

—Estás vulnerable en las horas de comida, porque en las otras puedes estar en tu Sala.

—En realidad, sólo cuando bajo a comer y al salir.

La Ravenclaw asintió. Pareció interesarse por un libro carcomido.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —inquirió Hermione.

—Te propongo que durante esos minutos, yo y mi grupo te fuéramos a buscar. Si quisieran pelea, al verte con gente no harían nada. Y menos con Ravenclaws acompañándote.

—Dices eso para no decir "y menos conmigo", ¿no?

La Ravenclaw rió entre dientes y empezó de nuevo a leer.

—¿A cambio de qué? —espetó Hermione.

—Veo que no te andas por las ramas... —susurró, ligeramente molesta—. Quiero la dirección de los Weasley.

—¿Para qué?

—Creo que eso es asunto mío. Es una buena oferta. Ah, y durante ese lapsus de tiempo nosotras no preguntaremos nada sobre cotilleo.

—Rechazo la oferta. Me parece innecesaria.

Se miraron mutuamente durante segundos eternos. Y Cho dejó el libro.

—¿Estás segura? Parkinson puede llegar a ser muy cruel.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¿Cómo que no? Si alguien querría vengarse de que humillaras a un Slytherin, sería ella.

—Pero eso no significa que...

—Ella te estaba buscando, ahora mismo, y quise encontrarte antes.

—¿Para qué? Además, puedo protegerme yo misma.

—Todos necesitan a alguien a su lado, incluso Hermione Granger.

—Bueno, ya, pero Parkinson no me hará nada.

—¿Y ese cambio? —preguntó confusa—, ¿Ahora resulta que Parkinson y tú sois mejores amigas?

Hermione arrugó la nariz, molesta.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —Se escuchó unos aplausos burlescos tras de ellas—. Al final gastaréis mi apellido y todo.

—Buenas tardes, Parkinson —saludó sin ganas Cho.

—Oh, vaya, si también tenemos a una invitada ¿Qué tal? —dijo, dirigiéndose a ella. Unió sus palmas e hizo una reverencia— ___Konichiwa__, ____ni hao_¿Tú _estal _bien o _ploblemas _muchos?

—你奶奶是一个该死的的妓女

—¡Parkinson! ¡C-cho! Que no te he entendido pero seguramente no será un piropo —recriminó Hermione—. Comportémonos como adultas, las tres.

—Está bien —levantó sus manos en señal de paz—, pero hay algo que molesta en este sitio.

—Cuando te vayas, desaparecerá esa molestia, tranquila —contestó Cho.

—Contrólate, la menopausia te está afectando.

—¡Oye! ¿En qué habíamos quedado? —volvió a quejarse.

Hermione advirtió con la mirada a Pansy y a Cho para que callaran.

—Muy bien —siguió la Gryffindor—, ¿qué querías?

—Hablar contigo —Hermione esperó a que dijera algo—, a solas.

Cho parecía intranquila.

—Dímelo aquí, no importa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa. Hermione asintió— ¿Segura? Piensa que Chang está aquí.

—Va, que no tenemos todo el día.

Pansy, riendo al haber pensado en alguna broma cruel y desechándola al instante, tiró del brazo de Granger y la apartó de Cho.

Le dieron la espalda y comenzó a susurrar:

—Quiero retarte a un duelo.

—¿Por qué? No será por venganza a...

—Qué va —cortó, agitando la mano—, sólo quiero un duelo y nada más.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, pensando en qué responder. ¿Qué bicho le había picado ahora?

—¿Cuál es el propósito de ese duelo?

—Ninguno, sólo quiero saber quién es mejor.

—Menuda tontería.

La Leona se zafó del agarre y desapareció del pasillo. No sin antes despedirse de las magas. Antes de girar, una culebra apareció sin previo aviso delante suyo. Dio un salto hacia atrás y desenfundó su varita, apuntándola.

—Lo tendré por las buenas o las malas —dijo Parkinson, retirando su varita—. Las buenas es que tú aceptes, las malas será sin que te avise y te obligue a defenderte.

—Entonces el duelo no será válido —contestó, molesta.

—Para mí, sí. Tú decides, te dejo un día, y mañana a las cinco de la tarde nos vemos en el descampado al lado del Invernadero —Miró con repulsión a Cho—. Está de más decir que no estás invitada.

Se fue por donde vino sin despedirse. Al instante, la Ravenclaw hizo desaparecer a la serpiente de un movimiento sin que diera tiempo a Hermione de reaccionar por lo sucedido. Miró a Granger con cara de "Te lo dije".

—No me mires así —se defendió—, no quiere un duelo por venganza.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo por el cual lo quiere? ¿Que se aburre? Granger, ella es una Slytherin, nunca cambiará, siempre querrá lo peor para todos excepto para ella y sus conocidos sangre pura. No creas que tú eres una excepción.

Hermione calló, ignorando el consejo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —continuó Cho.

—No, sé defenderme sola.

—El orgullo te ciega. Es obvio que puedes contra ella, sin embargo te recuerdo, por no sé cuántas veces, que es una Slytherin. Intentará hacer trampas y sabes que estarás más segura si...

—Basta ya. No he pedido tu opinión, y vale, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, aunque sé que sólo quieres la dirección de Ron y Ginny, pero he podido yo sola todos estos años.

—Has podido porque tenías a alguien a tu lado. Reconócelo. Hablo de la parte sentimental, no de retos, duelos y mil y una.

Hermione bufó.

—Aunque me acompañaras al duelo no podrías hacer nada. Parkinson quiere que sea yo su rival, no tú.

—Por lo menos estaré más tranquila al saber que no hará trampas ni intentará matarte.

La Gryffindor negó con la cabeza. Antes de que Hermione se fuera de la biblioteca, tomó prestado un libro sobre hechizos prácticos para duelos. Llegó a la conclusión de que, si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría bien.


End file.
